


Sugar Coated Memories

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Candy, Community: bridge2sickbay, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Implied Relationships, Memories, POV Female Character, Post-Movie(s), Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay.  <b>Prompt:</b> Trip, T'Pol - Sugar Coated Pecans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Coated Memories

_"Sweets aren't supposed ta be logical, or healthy, that's the whole point!" Tucker ranted at her as he sat down next to her._

_T'Pol looked down at the bag of sweets that he had handed to her earlier. "Another one of Earth's enjoyments, then? To eat something without any intrinsic value."_

_Tucker ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sure it's just not Earth but yeah, you could say that. These are different. They do have a bit of a health benefit."_

_"And you bought them for me to try." It was quite amusing to see all the expressions she could get Tucker to make with simple statements. He finally sighed and nodded._

_"It's a favorite of mine. My mother used to make them from scratch, simple really."_

 

It was rare whenever T'Pol could make it back to Earth, and sometimes even painful for her. She narrowly survived the destruction of her home planet and like most Vulcans committed herself fully to their new home. But after a year of constant toiling, she took the opportunity to go back when summoned. When her official duties were finished, she found herself in a familiar store, though changed after these many years.

"And what would you like today, ma'am?"

She gave the candy worker a fond smile as she asked for a bag of sugar coated pecans.


End file.
